Ten Years Later
by NinetailedK9
Summary: Ten years after Midna and Link's victory against Zant and Ganon, Zelda finally had gotten contact with them and invites them to a celebration in the light world. One-shot LinkXMidna sort of.


***Disclaimer I do not own Legend of Zelda***

A mailman Twili was going through his daily duty of jogging throughout the Twilight Realm and has he jogged past the alter which had the gateway to the light world upon it. The Twili stood in front of the gateway and spoke to him and him alone. "Ten years that mirror had been destroyed. They say that Queen Midna shattered it with her own power, many say that the mirror was shattered into dust but a few say that it was shattered into little shards and they're out there, waiting to be rebuild as the Mirror of Twilight."

He stood there, mesmerised by the gateway. After he turned to continue on his daily rounds he heard a strange crackling noise. "Hmm?" He said as he turned his heard around to see white sparks leaping out of the middle of the gateway. The mailman gasped as he saw a thin object fly out of the blinding white sparks of electricity. The Twili jump into the air and grabbed it in his hand. He examined it and saw that it was a letter.

He saw that the envelope was a different colour to the envelopes in the Twilight Realm and the handwriting for the address was really prissy, almost as prissy as Queen Midna's. I saw the address was to The Twilight Queen and King. The one rule of a Twili mailman is that if there is mail for the royalty is supposed to be delivered as quickly as possible. The Twili Mailman said to himself that he should deliver this letter before anything and else. He trekked onwards to Twilight Palace where the king and queen resided. He was at the entrance to the Palace in less than ten minutes, all mailmen were trained to run a speeds faster than most Twili, he was at the front door where two Twili guards were standing at both sides of the Palace door, Twili spears in both of their right hands.

"State your business!" The guard on the left bellowed at him as their spears crossed in front of the door.

"A letter has been addressed to the king and queen and I need to deliver it." The mailman Twili said with as much confidence as he could, the palace guards always intimidated him.

"Very well." The guard said as their spears parted allowing the mailman to pass. "Go straight to the throne room and come back. If one of our guards catches you sneaking around, you'll be thrown into the dungeons."

"Y-yes sir!" The Twili saluted the guard as he rigidly walked through the door of the Twilight Palace and down the hallway.

He trekked down the winding halls staring down the other hallways seeing other Twili guards along different doors. He knew how to navigate to the throne room considering he had to deliver medicine before when the king was ill but he never seen the king before, neither has a lot of people. He is known as an expert swordsman but that's really anyone knows about him, he stays in the castle a lot and doesn't go out very much, and that was the only time the mailman ever saw the Princess.

He then reached the throne room and enter the door and shadow loomed around the room. The only two light sources for the Twili, the two sols, hung above two doors that were extensions on parallel sides of the throne room. The sol on the left of the room had a large crack in it and no longer illuminated while the other one still illuminated but it's illumination beam allowed the Twili to only see the Queen legs as she sat atop the throne, he was also able to see a muscular looking wolf with cobalt blue eyes and black and beige patterns on his body, snout and its forehead sitting next to the queen staring at him eerily. The Twili never knew the Queen had a wolf much less one that did not have a Twilight appearance.

"Speak." The queen said to him in a loud unwavering voice.

"Umm…" The Twili stammered as he straightened his posture and said "T-t-there has been a letter addressed to you ma'am."

"A letter? Who sent it?" She asked him firmly.

"I-I don't know ma'am." The Twili said anxiously. "It came out of blinding white sparks from the gateway to the light world."

"T-the Twilight realm?" The queen asked him. He heard her voice breaking for a moment, the ears on the wolf sitting next to her perked up. "Go get it." She whispered to the wolf.

He then galloped down the stairs and approached the Twili in a pouncing stance and growling intimidatingly. "Umm…" The Twili squeaked as he nervously his mouth and y held out the letter and the wolf snatched it in his mouth and ran back up the stairs.

"Thank you." She said as she patted his head and took the letter from the wolf. Midna gasped as she read she saw the stamp. "Thank you for this letter." She told the Twili Mailman. "You shall be rewarded for this delivery. Now you need to leave now."

"Y-yes Ma'am!" The Twili said as he saluted and left the throne room.

"Now let's see what this is Link." Midna said to Link as she ripped open the seal which had the familiar triangle composed of three smaller triangles.

Midna slipped the letter out of the neat brown envelope and started reading. "Greetings Twilight King and Queen. I, Princess Zelda, has rebuild the Mirror of Twilight and have decided to invite both of you to a celebration I'm hosting at Hyrule Castle of the day the light world was saved from Zant and Ganondorf. If you accept I and other guests like the mayor of Ordon will be pleased to see you both after ten years. The celebration will be on the 15th hope to see you both there. –Princess Zelda." Midna finished reading the letter and turned her gaze to Link. "So, a celebration for when we put a stop to that fraud Zant. You wanna go my king?" Midna asked as Link nodded as his bushy tail wagged and beat against the throne. "Then we need to get ready for it. I know you've been a wolf all these years but do you really want to show up in the same green tunic you wore all those years ago right?" She asked him as he whimpered in response. "Come on don't be like that. You need to be presentable. Now come with me." Midna said as she got up off the throne and walked through the door with the sol above it with Link following behind partially whimpering for having to dress fancy.

In the light world, Princess Zelda was in her castle sorting out the guard allocation. "So you two will stand out the front gate while the celebration is going on." Zelda told two guards as she led them to their guard posts. "And may I remind you if you see an imp riding a wolf walking down here, do not attack."

"Yes ma'am." Both guards saluted as they took their places at the sides of the castle's front gate. Zelda walked back in the front door and saw all the guards preparing for the anniversary when Link and Midna saved the Light and Twilight realms.

"Princess, where do you want the band to be placed?" One of the guards holding a large hello.

"I want them to stretch along the platform at the back of the main hall." Zelda commanded him and the other soldiers holding instruments for the evening band that normally plays in the plaza.

"Princess!" Zelda heard someone say as she turned around to see the mayor of Ordon entering the castle.

"Greetings Ilia." Zelda greeted her as she cheerfully trotted up to her.

"Hello Zelda. I can't thank you enough for inviting me to this anniversary of Link's victory." The mayor thanked the princess.

"Yes Ilia, I've invited you because Link may return if the letter I sent got there." Zelda told the woman.

"Letter to where?" She asked.

"Remember when I told you Link went with the Twilight Princess ten years ago? Well he is still there and I invited him and the Twilight Princess who I assume now is the queen." Zelda told her.

"Oh the Queen of Twilight? Can't wait to meet her, I'm sure she's a wonderful being." Ilia said cheerfully.

"I assure you she is." Zelda said firmly.

Later that evening, Zelda was in the main hall to the castle wearing a pearly white dress with triforce signs on the bottom of the dress and everyone who helped Link ten years ago was all dancing to the music. Zelda saw the supposed Queen of insects, who when Link became the hero of time she was about fifteen, dancing with an abundance. It was both amazing and awkward to see her not aging away from her obsession with bugs but she was dancing in the middle of the room with a large radius of space between the crowd and her. The butterflies floated around her, fluttering in time with her pirouettes with people confusingly staring at her.

There was the resistance having a small chat with Telma who was at the small stand that was set up for her to sell drinks that she had supplied at her bar. It wasn't just castle town people that were at the party, there was many Ordonians there like the up and coming horse rider Colin, along with Talo and Beth. The youngest one Malo didn't come because he had to deal with serious Malo Mart business, it maybe was for the best considering he terrified a lot of people. Both the patriarch of the Gorons, Darbus, and the King of the Zoras, Ralis, was here too. Except Darbus was at the buffet table munching away while Ralis stayed outside soaking in the fountain.

A few people from castle town were asking about what the celebration was about, how she was doing keeping Hyrule under control and similar questions. When she mid answering a question about the future of Hyrule one of the guards that was placed outside the front castle door was tapping Zelda on the shoulder. "What is it?" She questioned him.

"T-they're here." He stammered.

When he said that Zelda saw a familiar wolf with an equally familiar imp riding on its back burst through the front door, sending gasps all throughout the crowd. The wolf stopped as the imp whispered something into its ear and it stopped in its tracks. The imp then jumped off the wolf and her body was surrounded with small 2D black squares of Twilight as her form changed from an imp to a humanoid.

"Hello ehehe!" she loudly greeted everyone. As the wolf padded alongside her.

"So that's the Queen of Twilight?" Ilia asked Zelda.

"Yes." Zelda replied, relieved that the letter successfully travelled to the Twilight realm safely.

"I'm not sure you all know me but I bet you all know this guy." She said as swiftly took something off the wolf's forehead, well she more of took it out of his forehead, as he turned was covered with black twilight particles as they turned white and dispelled from his body revealing the familiar hero from ten years ago. He wore a different outfit than the last Zelda saw him in, he wore a pitch black tuxedo with the cyan, twilight lines ran upward along the tux. He no longer wore the hat he wore ten years ago which showed of his blond hair, he still carried the same hylian shield and the one and only Master Sword.

They both approached Zelda and Ilia and Midna was grinning from ear to ear like she did as an imp. "Well, it sure has been along time Zelda." She said cheerfully.

"It sure has been along time Midna and Link." Zelda greeted both.

Link bowed to both of them and greeted both of them. "I have been blessed by the gods to see you both again."

"It sure has been a while since we've seen each other Link." Ilia replied.

They both walked off to talk to each other while Midna and Zelda continued with their conversation. "Mayor of Ordon huh? Must be very stressful." Link said to her.

"Ha! You're one to talk! You're the King of the Twilight realm! You are literally the king of an entire dimension!" Ilia joked.

"Touché." Link responded.

"So has anything happened while I was gone?" Link asked Ilia.

"Well not much. After you defeated Ganon, things have been really peaceful. Talo and Colin are two master swordsman, Malo now has Malo marts all across Hyrule and Beth has been working hard as my secretary." Ilia enlightened Link.

"Well it's great to see their going strong." Link replied.

"So how did you become the twilight king, more importantly a wolf?" Ilia said as calmly as she could, she was amazed that he was able to turn into a wolf.

"Well I didn't defeat Zant and Ganon alone. Midna was my guide in my journey. Well, while she was an imp." Link explained to her. "Once everything was over and done with Midna had to return to the twilight realm and I went with her, the second before we left Midna shattered the mirror of Twilight so the two realms could no longer be connected."

"Well you're here aren't you?" Ilia stated the obvious.

"Zelda has apparently been spending the last ten years collecting the small shards of mirrors that scattered everywhere and trying to rebuilt the mirror. It looks unstable but it works." Link said.

Link and Ilia then heard someone yelling. After they got past the crowd of people they saw Midna and Zelda arguing in the middle of the room. "You don't even understand!" Midna yelled at Zelda. "I destroyed the mirror to keep the two realms from intertwining but you just had to rebuild it and for what?"

"I needed to have you both back, and the mirror is vital to my people if evil ever strikes and we need an escape." Zelda answered calmly.

"So all you wanted was a fall back route is that all we were to you." Midna yelled angrily.

"It's ok ladies," Link said as he confidently got between the two. "Both of you calm down. I'm sure there's a way to sort this out."

"Actually there is." Zelda said to the two. She then held her hand out in a gripping motion as light particles materialized a rapier in her hand.

"A sword fight?" Midna asked.

"Yes. I was planning a small exhibition sword fight match, maybe we could show them how it's done?" She asked Midna.

"Eheehee! I may have been the guide but I am still a princess and as you know have education in the art of sword fighting." Midna bragged as twilight covered her hands and extended two short twilight blades.

Everyone backed away to clear a circular arena for the two royalists as they back away from each other and took battle stances. Zelda took a wide stance as she brought the blade close to her face while Midna crouched down as she kept the blade in her right hand below her waist as she raised the one in her left above her head.

Midna was the first to lunge. She brought the blades down by her side as she dashed at Zelda at lightning speed. She swung overhead as Zelda parried both short blades and then flung Midna's blades off hers as she charged her rapier with light and performed a small spin attack. Midna barely dodged the attack by leaping into the air very flashily. After a pose in mid-air she brought the blades down on Zelda but all she hit was the floor. Midna then looked up and saw Zelda, her blade drawn back as she stabbed right through Midna, making her explode into small particles of twilight.

Ilia set out a gasp and so did a lot of people. "L-link?" Ilia said as she looked over at Link. She was shocked to see Link grinning wildly.

"She's fine. Just watch." Link said confidently with a large smile.

"Were you fooled? Eheehee!" Zelda heard behind her as she sharply turned around to have her sword be knocked out of her hand by a blast of dark energy. Next thing, Midna was in front of her with one of her blades tip held at her neck. After a few seconds, Midna withdrew the blade.

"And that's it!" Link called out to both. Link then disintegrated into twilight particles and reappeared between the two.

"You are a lot more skilled than I thought." Zelda remarked. "It was an honour to duel with you."

"Well that did feel fun." Midna said grinning. "That was fun."

"Now. Why don't we just drop the mishap from earlier?" Link asked the two of them.

As they approached each other to shake hands to resolve the matter screams rang out as the door two the palace burst open from a giant hog. There was bokoblins riding on the backs of small pigs that followed behind the bigger one. Link looked behind the army of pigs to see the two guards outside face down on the concrete with a familiar, fat moblin standing above both holding a giant sharp stone axe.

"King Bulblin." Link growled.

King Bulblin did not respond. He sauntered in the castle as he drew the axe above his head as some of the bokoblins took out small hatchets and others drew bows at the crowd. The crowd that hatchet bokoblins were approaching were all screaming in terror which included a hand full of guards, which to be honest wasn't surprising. The bokoblins were advancing on the crowd as a large spinning top contraption sliced its way through all of them like a buzz saw.

"Stand down!" Zelda commanded all of them, which they did not respond.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Bulblin, you two take care of the bokoblins." Link said courageously as he drew the master sword out of its sheath on Link's back.

"Got it!" Midna said as she drew her blades and ran after a group of bokoblins, Zelda following suite.

Link lowered his stance as he drew The Master Sword back as he ran towards King Bulblin. King Bulblin swung the axe down on Link but Link saw it a mile away and side rolled out of the way before the axe hit the ground. Link then took the chance to swing The Master Sword down on King Bulblin's right arm leaving a deep slash rendering King Bulblin's arm useless. All of a sudden Link felt a sharp pain through his jaw as King Bulblin punched him across the room as he picked up the axe with his left hand from where it was wedged in the floor.

King Bulblin stood above Link, axe raised behind his head. He brought the axe down upon Link. The axe was an inch away from his face before a chiming noise echoed throughout Link's ears. A black and cyan barrier surrounded King Bulblin and was shrinking in size by Midna's doing.

"That barrier won't hold him for long Midna." Zelda said as she and Midna helped Link off the ground. "We need to make sure one attack will kill Bulblin all together."

"But is there any like, magical laser of somethin'?" Midna asked her.

"Sort of." Zelda responded. "Midna, do you still have the 'gift' I gave you in your time of need?"

"Absolutely." Midna said showing three small triangles on the back of her hand with one glowing brighter than the others.

"Good. Then we can perform the Tri-nova." Zelda said.

"You told me about it before but Zelda, we need all three of the Triforce to perform it." Link commented.

"How do you think I've been keeping Hyrule in order all these years?" Zelda asked him as she showed the back of her hand revealing the Triforce of power.

King Bulblin was slamming the axe against the barrier, after a few heavy swings the bubble came away. King Bulblin was looking around himself as he saw Link, Midna and Zelda standing in a triangle formation, holding they're glowing wrists in the air. Next thing, there was an eruption of light and at the center where King Bulblin stood, the only thing that was there was a single heart container.


End file.
